


Work Under Me

by LunarK9



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blowjobs, Choking, Competition, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Eating out, Filth, Fingering, Kissing, Kuroo - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, Kuroo-sama, LEWD, Lingerie, Moaning, Multi, Office, Office Sex, Oikawa - Freeform, Oikawa in glasses, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Tension, Swearing, Threesome, Whining, breathe play, groaning, kuroo in glasses, oikawa tooru - Freeform, reader - Freeform, work under me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarK9/pseuds/LunarK9
Summary: This work is part of the Yagami Yato Fanfic Collab Event!The reader and Kuroo pay a special visit to an old friend after the events of the elevator.(Discord name: loonabarz#1108)
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 122
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Collab Event: June 2020





	Work Under Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yugioh13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yugioh13/gifts).



> Hello, helloooooo beautiful, lovely reader!  
> Alright... this is tech a part 2 to "Lunch Break", but it can be read by itself. This is my Oikawa Tooru work for the Yagami Yato Fanfic Collab Event!!!  
> After stewing on this idea for a while with a particular friend (you know who you are, Yugioh13), I decided this absolutely needed to be done!  
> I am...  
> so sorry...  
> for the filth you are about to read.  
> It may not be the dirtiest thing you, dear reader, have ever read, but I certainly have not written this way before.  
> ENJOY

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I knew how to power the elevator on and off. Call it a cheat code," Kuroo said smoothly. 

I leveled a glare at him, blushing. He laughed and slung his suit jacket over his shoulder.

After the events of the elevator, Kuroo and I had returned to my office so I could grab my spare work outfit. I wasn't one for wearing dresses, but I had figured having a spare outfit in the office would be a good idea in case of an emergency. After spending an entire work day wearing my morning coffee without a change of clothes, Kuroo's teasing had spurred me on to always keep a spare in my office. 

I pointed a finger in the air and twirled it, signaling Kuroo to turn around. Kuroo raised his eyebrows in surprise. As he turned slowly, he chuckled and flashed a devious smile. 

"Really, now, Chibi-chan… and after everything I did to you in the elevator?" 

I crossed my arms and looked at him with impatience. I just wanted to get dressed. It was embarrassing walking around the office without pants, regardless of the fact that people were still on lunch break. Kuroo heaved a melodramatic sigh and faced the door. 

"We still have a lunch appointment you know," he said, adjusting his sleeves. "Better make getting changed snappy."

I clicked my tongue at him and turned towards the dress hanging on the coat hook next to my desk. 

"Well, if you hadn't ripped my pants into shreds, maybe we would have more time," I said, flustered. I undressed, peeling off the sweat coated dress shirt. I pulled the dress off the hanger and turned to set it on the desk. 

I squeaked as my arm hit Kuroo's chest. He cut a cruel laugh and rested his hands on my arms. I made an attempt to cover myself with the dress, but Kuroo plucked it from my hands, setting it down on the desk.

"You shouldn't be so shy around me, Chibi-chan. You are mine now. Beautifully mine," he purred, leaning down. I gasped as he placed a kiss to my jaw, his fingers gently moving up to capture my bra strap. That pool of lust began growing within me. Feeling his lithe fingers dance on my skin and his fiery trail of kisses was a divine distraction. But we only had a little while longer until lunch break was over.

"Weren't you the one who said we had a lunch appointment?" I breathed. I tried to make the words more stern, but with him touching me, the words came out breathless.

Kuroo chuckled against my neck and pulled back. 

"You are absolutely right. But I can't help myself. Dressed or not, I want to lay my claim over you. Once wasn't good enough for me. I want to show you that you're mine until you can't even move," Kuroo whispered. 

Chills ran over my skin as I felt my cheeks burn. I met his amber gaze, trying to give him a stern look. With the smug expression of amusement on his face, accompanied with his knowing chuckle, I assumed I had failed miserably. 

"That look… you definitely want more… you want it so badly… you can't even focus on the task at hand. Well, don't let me stop you."

Oh, I wanted him. I wanted him over and over again. But logic pushed me to focus on getting dressed. He brought my face to his, our lips barely touching 

"It doesn't help," he murmured against my lips. "That underneath all that clothing, you are wearing my favorite colors. Red and black lace lingerie? It's almost as if you were hoping for this to happen…"

I frowned at him and pushed his shoulder. His chuckle raised the hairs across my skin as I grabbed my dress. I watched as he pulled his glasses from his vest pocket and placed them on his face. My heart swelled looking at him. He walked to the mirror, fussing with his hair. He pulled out a comb from his pocket and began reconstructing his smooth appearance. Kuroo caught my eye in the mirror and winked. I gave him an innocent look as I turned around.

I felt Kuroo's piercing eyes on me as I slid the dress on. It was a light spring dress, a light blue decorated with flowers. The fabric was light enough that it flowed when I walked. I pulled down on the skirt part, trying to make it cover my thighs properly. I walked over to the stand mirror next to the coat hanger and groaned. 

"I knew I shouldn't have taken this to the dry cleaners. It must have shrunk," I mumbled. The dress hugged every curve, but the skirt didn't cover as much as it had when I first bought it. I decided that I would just have to be sure to not bend over and be careful when I sat down. The black heels didn't quite match, but I had to work with what I had. 

"Alright, this is about as good as it gets. Let's go," I said, turning to Kuroo. Kuroo stood at the door, a hungry look in his eyes. I blinked as my self-consciousness flared. 

"I know it's n-n-not exactly appr- appropriate but I don't have anything else."

Kuroo smirked at me, nodding. 

"Well, I'm sure the lunch party won't mind. I'll explain the situation to them," Kuroo said, tightening his grip on the doorknob. I knitted my brows in confusion, first at his words, then at his white-knuckled grip on the door handle.

"Wait, there's going to be others? At lunch? Why didn't you say so to begin with?" 

Panic came crashing into me. This dress was tighter than before, and shorter. This whole situation was incredibly embarrassing. I covered my burning cheeks as I scrunched my face in irritation. Kuroo's cool hands grabbed my wrists and pulled them away. He pressed a heated kiss to my lips. My eyes went wide. As his tongue glided into my mouth, I hummed into his mouth and closed my eyes. After a moment, he pulled back, smirking like a cat. 

"It's only for a few minutes. I know you can hang tight until we get back. I'll even let you go home early. On a professional level, the dress won't do. And as entertaining as it would be to watch you walk around the office in nothing but your sexy lingerie and heels…" Kuroo purred.

My whole body lit up at the idea. Embarrassment and thrill pumped through my veins. I bit my lip, looking down. Kuroo let out a breathy chuckle.

"...I won't make you do such a thing. This is a business after all. We will save that for… another place, another time."

Kuroo's fingers caressed my cheek.

"I live for that blush. And as much as I would love to stand here and tease you more, Chibi-chan, we have business to attend to. Let's ride," Kuroo said, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the door.

As much as I hated it, he was right. I loved his teasing, almost a little too much. My heart thudded with every step out of the office. 

Kuroo hadn't let go of my hand since we left my office. The feeling was comforting, grounding. He guided me through the elevator ride, sneaking kisses and touches here and there. I could feel myself start to shake with overbearing desire and excitement. I knew he was riling me up, but I wasn't sure if it was to tease or to distract my mind from the dress fiasco. 

He pulled me out of the elevator, a crowd of people going inside as we exited.

"Jeez, it smells in here!" Someone said.

"They really should clean this elevator more often. Imagine being a client and smelling this!" Another said.

Kuroo's face twisted into a shit-eating grin as I felt my whole body turn bright red. He chuckled in a low tone and weaved my arm around his. He patted my hand and leaned in to whisper into my ear.

"I thought it smelled divine. It reminds me of how delectable you taste."

All thoughts emptied from my head as surprise and shame rocked through me. 

We walked out of the building and across the street. Confusion flooded me as he opened the office building and guided me to enter.

"Kuroo-sama…"

His laughter rang out from behind me. 

"I think we are way past titles, eh Chibi-chan? Just call me Kuroo. Or whatever you like. I've made it clear that I'm not adverse to the term 'sir'. Not when it comes from your gorgeous mouth," he purred in my ear. Lightning struck every inch of my skin but I wrestled with the building desire to maintain my composure.

"Sir, what are we doing here? I thought we were getting lunch," I asked, trying to capture any small amount of oxygen. 

Kuroo gave me a sly smile and said, "We are here for lunch. Just wait and see."

He grabbed my hand and guided me to the elevator. As I looked out the open side of the elevator, I noticed that the view to our office elevator had a clear view. Nausea roiled in my gut as I realized that everything that we had done in the elevator could have been easily seen by anyone. I felt my body start to shake as anxiety hit me. A sick thrill at the idea of people having seen our… escapade sent a shiver spider crawling down my spine. Kuroo wrapped his arm around my waist, as his finger guided my view towards his face. Those amber eyes and that handsome smile cooled my rising temperature. 

"I doubt anyone saw us, but the thrill of the possibility… it excites you doesn't it?" He muttered. His fingers dragged down my neck as his lips danced around my jawline. I nodded slowly, the anxiety and tension easing. Kuroo's breath hit my ear as he sounded a low laugh. 

"Use your words, Chiiiibi-chaaaaan…" he growled.

"Y-y-yes, sir. A little bit," I swallowed.

The elevator dinged. As the doors opened, Kuroo straightened, gently taking my hand in his. We were on the second floor, which was teeming with workers. Kuroo greeted every passerby with a stiff nod. We stopped at the first wooden door on the left. Kuroo knocked three times, waiting. He winked at me as a tenor voice floated through the air.

"Entrez-vous!"

Kuroo pushed down on the door handle and swung the door open. A man with brown side swept hair and glasses greeted us. His face was twisted in concentration as a crooked finger rested on his lips. Kuroo gently pushed against my lower back, a signal to walk inside. I cleared my throat as I stepped forward. I heard the door behind me click shut. My heart was pounding loudly in the silence. I felt anxiety start to fog up my head as I made a move to pull down my skirt. I felt a hand capture my own before I could adjust myself. I looked up at Kuroo, watching him place a gentle kiss on the back of my palm. His eyes were soft as he flashed a sympathetic smile. Shock struck me at the uncharacteristic actions.

"Ahhhh, Kuroo-san…" the man said, still focused on his paperwork. 

"Oikawa."

The attractive man sitting at the desk lifted his head and grinned brightly. His chocolate brown eyes looked over Kuroo, dancing with childish delight. As they slid over to me, his expression changed. His eyes roved over my face and then over my body. Some sort of emotion flashed in them as he brought his gaze back to my face. He huffed out a laugh and smirked at me. 

"You know Kuroo-san… you texted me about thirty minutes ago saying you were on your way! But from the presence of this little cutie, I can see why you were late," the man crooned. 

He placed his papers down on the desk as he stood. My eyes widened seeing his tall figure. His build was similar to Kuroo's, lean and muscular. Unlike Kuroo, he wore a light blue dress shirt and a grey vest and dress pants. His sleeves were rolled up to reveal toned forearms. 

His gait was smooth and confident. The man's presence was more soothing than Kuroo's intimidating presence. Despite his calm presence, the man's eyes seemed to pierce right through me. Instincts roared at me to turn and run. I wasn't sure why as he seemed harmless. I felt Kuroo's hand leave mine as he made space for the man to circle me. 

"Well, Kuroo! Who is this little cutie? She is certainly a prize just from her looks…" the man crooned. 

I swallowed as I met the man's eyes. He leaned in closer to my face, as if he were taking in every little detail. I tried to stop the blush blossoming on my cheeks. The man's devious eyes didn't meet his gentle smile as he straightened up. He grasped my hand gently, causing me to jump slightly and pulled me into him. I felt the vibration of the hum in his chest against my own as his fingers traced my face.

"Oh, that blush! Tell me, cutie, is that for me? If it is, I'm delighted! Only having just met you and having that effect on you… mmmm…" 

His tenor voice combined with his forwardness made my blood rush through my veins. I cleared my throat as I looked at Kuroo. Kuroo had that smug grin plastered on his face as his eyes watched my every move. 

"Her reactions are divine, aren't they? That color in her cheeks? I live and breathe for it. But, that's not why I brought her here and you know that," Kuroo said, strutting to my side. He grabbed my wrist, pulling me away from the man. The man laughed and adjusted his tie.

"Of course, of course! Initially, you wanted her to be joint team supervisor until I could find another one. It's only a temp position, love. You'd get the extra pay and benefits! Since we are part of the same company, there's only so many strings I can pull. Kuroo-san may be the C.E.O. of his sector, but here…" the man stated, pulling his glasses off and setting them on the desk. His expression changed from warm to dangerous as he looked at me. 

"Here, I'm the boss, love. Whatever routine you have with Kuroo will be forfeit once I have you under me."

I felt my eyes bulge out of my head at the implication of his words. That lusty flame that Kuroo had been tending to on the way here burned higher and brighter. 

"E-e-excuse me, b-b-but this is the first time… this is the first time I'm hearing of this. Kuroo-sama never men-"

Oikawa let out a playful laugh. I frowned at him, thinking he was teasing me. I glanced at Kuroo, who was leaning against the wall. I couldn't decipher the emotion on his face as he regarded the interactions between myself and the man called Oikawa. It was almost as if there was a tinge of ferocity in his gaze as his eyes bore through Oikawa.

"Even after that enticing show in the elevator, you still address him as 'Kuroo-sama'? Oh, cutie… you are a diamond in the rough, aren't you?"

My jaw dropped as I looked between Kuroo and Oikawa. 

"Y-you…"

Kuroo bit down a laugh as Oikawa stepped closer to me. His eyes danced with malicious intent as he dragged a slender finger across my chest. 

"Oh, I saw every. Single. Moment." 

Oikawa tapped against my chest in time with his words. He leaned in next to my ear as my heart raced in my chest. 

"I could make you feel so much better than Kuroo-san ever could. I'd fuck you so good, that Kuroo's name would be erased from your mind forever. Those delicious lewd faces you made? I can make them a thousand times better. After I'm through with you, every time you touch yourself, my name and tongue would be implanted in that already dripping pussy of yours so deeply that you would only want to be mine," he whispered. 

I struggled to find words. The realization of being stuck in the middle of whatever this was between Kuroo and Oikawa dawned on me. I felt Oikawa's lips trail from my shoulder to my neck, sniffing.

"Ahhhh your scent… it's mouthwatering. And there's no denying that your sexual liquids having been mixed with Kuroo's already, it just makes it more potent, more enticing. And here," Oikawa chuckled onto my skin. "We have only just met! You don't even know the name that will become your next obsession. The name's Oikawa. Tooru Oikawa, little cutie." I gasped as he placed a kiss against my neck. Oikawa pulled back, straightening. He made a noise of amusement, flashing a cocky grin.

"Oh, those noises! No wonder Kuroo got his little kitty claws into you first. He knew that it was only a matter of time before I took you for my own," Oikawa purred. 

Kuroo's hands appeared on my arms, his thumbs stroking softly. I breathed in his familiar touch. I sucked in a hard breath as I felt teeth drag down my neck. Oikawa's giggle echoed in my ears. Lips connected with my opposite cheek. Hands gripped my waist, squeezing tightly. I let out a gasp at the stinging pain. The areas were incredibly sensitive from Kuroo's fingertips bruised onto my waist from the events of the elevator.

"Oooh, so sensitive already," Oikawa breathed into my neck, licking the spot where he had bitten down. 

"Chibiii-chaaan…" Kuroo growled in my ear. "I hate to put you in the middle of a little… friendly competition… but I need you to settle something for us. Oikawa is determined to steal you away from me. But I think I've left enough of a mark on you… heh, well, on and in you… to establish that you belong to me." 

I bit down a moan as Kuroo's teeth caught my ear. My eyelids fluttered close, my skin burning with each of Kuroo's kisses. I heard a tear as Oikawa ripped my dress down the middle, exposing my breasts and hard nipples to the air. I was about to protest, but Oikawa caught one of my breasts in his mouth. Kuroo's growl of approval rang out. He rested his chin on my shoulder, watching as Oikawa sucked on me. The feeling of lust was sweeping me away, like dust blowing in a whirlwind. Oikawa's groans vibrated against my skin as he licked and sucked. Kuroo's fingers turned my face to his, our lips connecting. His mouth devoured my own, the kiss heated and possessive. He growled lowly into my mouth, causing my already sensitive sex to become drenched. Oikawa's teeth pulled gently on my nipple, disconnecting with a soft pop. He straightened up, grabbing my face in his hands. With a soft chuckle, he captured my lips with his own. His kiss was gentle at first. His tongue dragged across my lips, a silent request for more. I opened up to him, letting his tongue dance with my own. He hummed in my mouth. He pulled back a little, just enough that our lips were still touching. I opened my eyes to find his intense gaze meeting my own desire flushed face. 

"So, what do you say, little cutie? You get to decide which of us you want to work under. I can guarantee after I'm through with you, you will be crawling to me in no time," Oikawa murmured on my lips. Kuroo made a sound that sounded similar to a snarl. I shook my head gently, trying to clear the fog in my head. At this point, I couldn't decide between the two. Both of them were overwhelming me. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins, my heart ready to burst from my ribcage. I wasn't going to deny that I didn't want this, it was just happening so fast. I was thrust into the present as I felt Kuroo's hardened length grind against my ass. I moaned at the contact, hearing his breathy chuckle. I felt his strong hand gently wrap around my throat. I felt Oikawa grip my waist again, drawing out a hiss of pain from my throat. He began grinding his own hard length against my swollen nethers. Despite the embarrassment, I wanted more. I needed more. Oikawa was so new, but the way he touched me and kissed me with such focus and softness made my curiosity run wild. Oikawa cupped my jaw, bringing my face to look at his own. The childish delight on his face held an underlying hunger as he chuckled.

"Oh, she definitely wants it all. What a greedy little cutie! Look at this face! We've barely touched her and she's already got that sex-addled expression written all over her! And not just her face, but her voluptuous body as well," Oikawa crooned, his fingers gliding down my chest and torso. They continued grinding against me, riling me up, fogging up my mind even more. 

"O-okay. I'll do it," I breathed. Kuroo and Oikawa's devious chuckles caused fear to pool in my gut. Kuroo’s teeth pinched the skin on my neck as he groaned. My legs turned to jelly in response. Oikawa laughed as his lips trailed across my neck.

“Kuroo-san…” Oikawa crooned. “I want to have her to myself for a few moments. Since you already had your time with her.”

Kuroo sighed as he slid his lips against my cheek. Oikawa straightened and looked curiously at me. 

“What do you think, Chibi-chaaan? Want to have a little fun with Oikawa before I claim you in front of him? Before I show him how tightly…” Kuroo purred, moving his fingers down my front. I let out a moan as I felt his fingers dive past my panties and directly into my drenched hole.

“Nnnngh, how tightly I have you wrapped around my fingers?”

My legs began to shake at the pleasure. Oikawa hissed out at the contact of Kuroo’s moving fingers against his length. He blew out a breath, chuckling softly. My mouth hung open as Kuroo’s fingers worked me. Oikawa ground further into the motion, biting his lip. His chocolate eyes were hooded in pleasure. His moans resounded in my ear, the sound making my blood race. The expression grabbed something deep within me, pulling it up to the surface. Faster than I could think, I plunged my hand down Oikawa’s pants, grabbing his hard length. Surprise decorated Oikawa’s face as he twitched. 

“Ohooo, little cutie… what’s this sudden change in attitude? And here I was thinking I was going to bring you to those adorable knees of yours,” Oikawa gasped out. He groaned loudly as I stroked his silky length. Kuroo’s arms wrapped around my waist to hold me up as his fingers continued casting their spell on my clit. Kuroo’s amused chuckle met my ears. 

“Chibi-chan here is more than she appears, isn’t she? Why do you think I swept her up before you could get your grubby paws on her?” Kuroo seethed playfully. Oikawa dragged his hands through my hair as he stared at me. I couldn’t help the smug smile that grew on my face at Oikawa’s changing expression. Within moments, Oikawa went from a hunger filled expression, ready to claim me, to practically begging with his eyes for more. The more I stroked Oikawa’s hard cock, the more I could feel him shake. His moans and noises were like music to my ears. Some beast within me wanted to make him cry out more, wanted him on his knees begging for more. 

I whined as I felt Kuroo’s fingers leave me. He kept his arm wrapped around my waist as he tilted my head back. His face held an intense expression as he came into my view. My chest heaved as I stroked Oikawa faster, his pitch growing higher as I picked up speed. I felt Oikawa collapse into me, his hands squeezing my arms. His kisses and lovebites on my exposed chest were hurried and wanting. I gave Kuroo a sly smirk as I felt Oikawa harden further in my hands, letting his delicious noises wash over me. Kuroo’s expression became feral as he looked between me and Oikawa. 

“Ooooh Chibi-chan, you are just full of surprises! Who knew?” He said, pride flickering in his eyes. “Oh wait…”

Kuroo placed his soaked fingers in my mouth. I wrapped my tongue around them, sucking off all of my cum. I heard Oikawa let out a low moan. 

“...I did,” Kuroo teased.

“Fuck, little cutie, you are so much fucking hotter than I expected,” Oikawa gasped out. Kuroo released his hold on me and slipped his fingers out of my mouth. Towering above me, Kuroo kissed me possessively, holding my head steady as Oikawa’s whines increased in volume. I felt Oikawa harden further in my hand as I continued to stroke him. He hadn’t stopped kissing my neck and chest. The lust overwhelmed me, that fire burning stronger than before. It was fanned with the power I felt in holding Oikawa’s pleasure in the palm of my hand. 

“L-l-little c-c-cutie…” Oikawa breathed. “I’m so fucking close to cumming. Keep stroking, p-p-please.”

“Mmm, Oikawa-san, is that begging I hear?” Kuroo laughed, triumph in his tone. “And you told me that you would have her begging. How the tables have turned. Chibi-chan, I’m curious, are you going to oblige him?”

Kuroo’s face was upside down in my vision, but I didn’t miss that evil glint in his eyes. I flashed a devious grin in return. 

“Well, Oikawa, seems like she has made her decision…” Kuroo purred. I moved my gaze to Oikawa as I felt the air behind me become empty. Oikawa’s face was distraught with overwhelming pleasure. I smiled at him, letting a few extra strokes pull those amazing noises from his throat. In a moment of clarity, I understood why Kuroo took such pleasure in taking control of me. The thrill of power, the swirling divinity in causing someone such disastrous pleasure… it made sense why he loved teasing me so much. Without warning, I quickly released Oikawa’s length and pulled my hand from his pants. Oikawa’s face transformed from pleasure to shock. I didn’t stop the playful chuckle that escaped me. I pushed him back on the desk, letting him settle on the edge. Oikawa gave me an impressed look. 

“And what so you think you are doing li- NNGH!”

Before he could finish his sentence, I pressed my body against his own, wrapping my arms around him as I bit hard into his neck. He breathed out a shaky moan. His arms wrapped around me, his hands grasping each of my ass cheeks. I twisted my fingers in his hair, reveling in his whine and grunts, as I licked the sore spot.

“Oooh, fuuuck, little cutie…” Oikawa groaned.

I chuckled against his skin and moved my mouth to meet his. I thrust my tongue into his mouth as he opened up to me. He managed to keep with my rhythm as I felt him melt into me. I moved my hands to his vest, pulling it apart. Oikawa made a noise of protest in my mouth, but I pushed my tongue further into his mouth to keep him from saying anything. I need to hear more of his sounds, his noises. It was the most beautiful music I ever heard. Hearing the effect I had on him drove me further into transforming into that beast that rested within me. The buttons clattered to the floor as I tore into his dress shirt next. He released his iron grip on my ass cheeks, shucking off the layers of clothing, never breaking the heated kiss. I ran my hands up and down his chiseled chest, moving my lips down his neck, towards his chest. Kuroo’s amused laughter came from behind me as he watched.

“What’s with that shit-eating grin on your face, Kuroo-san? I am getting what I wanted, after all,” Oikawa taunted. Oikawa twisted his hands in my hair as I took a nipple into my teeth. He sucked in a hard breath, chuckling.

“Little cutie’s a feisty one. I like it,” Oikawa growled. I pulled his nipple gently between my teeth, letting go at the last second. That growl was all I needed to awaken the beast inside of me. Oikawa’s eyes went wide as he saw the intense hunger in my eyes. 

“Lie down on the desk. We are going to put that mouth to better use,” I demanded. Oikawa was stunned. He looked questioningly at Kuroo and then at me. 

“Did I stutter?” I pushed. 

Oikawa’s expression changed to a lazy male smile as he moved to lie on the desk. 

“As you command, little cutie.”

I shrugged off the dress, causing Oikawa to halt in his movements. He leaned on an arm, watching with those chocolate brown eyes as I undressed. I stood, hands on my hips, innocently granting Oikawa a good view of my red and black lacey undergarments. I hummed as I felt Kuroo's bare arms wrap around me. I let my head fall to the side and my eyes flutter closed as his lips trailed kisses down my neck and shoulder. Oikawa kept eye contact with Kuroo, jealousy passing over his face. I bit down a smile. Kuroo chuckled as his teeth met my earlobe.

"Oikawa-saaaaan… seems like you've gotten yourself into some trouble with Chibi-chan here…" Kuroo teased.

"While that may be the case, this isn't exactly over. I'm just biding my time! You think you're the only schemer here, Kuroo-san?" Oikawa bouted.

Kuroo raised an eyebrow at him, releasing his hold on me. I felt a sharp sting against my ass as a smack cleaved the air. 

"I would also say that it's not exactly intimidating having her wear your colors," Oikawa said, acting unbothered.

"Oh, that wasn't my decision," Kuroo responded coolly.

I moved slowly towards Oikawa, climbing on top of him. That shit-eating grin was still plastered on his handsome face. I turned around as he lay flat on the desk. I positioned myself where my sex was above Oikawa's head, facing Kuroo. Kuroo's devilish grin caught my eye as Oikawa's arms grasped my thighs. He moved aside my panties and pulled me into his mouth. I cried out as his tongue and mouth worked on me, fast and rough. The vibration of his hums against my clit shot lightning through my blood. Kuroo stood fully bare, stroking himself as my eyes never left his. Oikawa's mouth pulled whine after whine from me as my legs began to shake from the pleasure wrecking my body.

"F-fuck, your mouth is more useful this way," I moaned. Kuroo and Oikawa chuckled simultaneously. I melted further into Oikawa's mouth. His rhythm was hurried, eager. It was tantalizingly different from Kuroo's familiar slow and torturous strokes. Oikawa shoved his tongue inside me, causing me to fall forward with a cry. His tongue and teeth worked me as I began undoing his pants. I wanted to make him cry out. I wanted to leave him breathless. 

A moan of approval vibrated against me as his length sprang free. Kuroo's hand lifted my chin as I was about to take Oikawa's hard length in my mouth. My tongue dangled from my mouth, wanting spreading across my features. Pride flashed across Kuroo's face as he looked at my face, still stroking his own hard length. 

"That expression… that is one of my favorites. That look of impatience and desire, seeing your mouth water at the sight of a hard cock, imagining your lips around it. Such a shame that the mouthy one can't see it," Kuroo purred, running his hand through my strands of hair. I licked my hand and wrapped it around Oikawa's cock, my eyes never leaving Kuroo's. I felt Oikawa twitch in response, his tenor whine vibrating against my clit. I groaned at the feeling, becoming more drenched. His tongue was pushing me further towards that edge of climax, the storm brewing within me becoming more intense. I stroked, letting my spit keep smoother strokes. Kuroo's hand tightened in my hair as I settled my mouth around Oikawa's tip. Oikawa lifted me from his mouth, cursing into the air. 

"Little cutie, your luscious lips around my cock is heavenly. Nnngh fuuuuuck…" Oikawa moaned. 

Kuroo chuckled darkly, moving my head up and down Oikawa's length. He held my head down momentarily, letting Oikawa's tip hit the back of my throat. I wrapped my tongue around Oikawa, pulling whines and moans from him. Kuroo's devious expression grew as he began guiding my head up and down. I worked my tongue and lips around Oikawa, letting his delicious noises wash over me. I felt him begin to shake beneath me. I whined as he shoved his tongue back inside of me, working me in his eager strokes. I sucked Oikawa hard, letting my teeth graze against the tender skin. Oikawa flinched, practically throwing me off of him. I laughed, my mouth still wrapped around him. 

"That surprisingly felt amazing, little cutie. You are full of surprises. I can't get enough of it," Oikawa growled, his breath hitting my clit. I twitched and moaned at the feeling. Kuroo pulled my head back, Oikawa's dick removed from my mouth with a loud pop. I kept stroking Oikawa as Kuroo shoved his own cock in my mouth. I hadn't prepared myself for the force. I gagged as he gripped my head in his hands, his cock filling my mouth. Kuroo groaned loudly, his eyes shadowed with lust and a feral grin on his face. I kept eye contact as he face-fucked me, my eyes beginning to tear up. Oikawa moaned from underneath me, his cock twitching in my hands as I stroked faster and faster. Oikawa spit on my holes, his fingers moving to the second. I shuddered as he began to stretch me out. 

"Oohhh little cutie is a much dirtier girl than I expected. You like when I'm finger fucking your holes? Of course you do," Oikawa said in a gravelly voice. I felt two fingers in my ass as two more worked on my pussy. His change in tone on top of stretching me out caused a new kind of pleasure to crash into me. 

"You taste so fucking good, cutie. I could eat you up for ages. I'm going to stretch your asshole nicely. I suppose that it's the least I can do after Kuroo-san provided me with such lovely entertainment," Oikawa laughed. 

Kuroo's grunts rang in my ears as he continued shoving his cock in and out of my mouth. My muffled cries echoed in the office room as Oikawa worked his fingers in both of my holes, stretching me out. The pain subsided and turned into a new sense of pleasure. Oikawa hit a spot that almost had me cum immediately. I tapped Kuroo's leg, a silent request to stop as I lifted away from Oikawa's tantalizing reach. He clutched against my thighs, refusing to move his fingers. 

"Oh no, no, no cutie… I'm going to make you cum all over my face before we move on," he growled. "I want to taste every last drop of your slutty juices." 

My whole body became covered in chills, that pleasure heightening. The storm within me was ready to break. I cried out loudly, Kuroo staring intently at my face. He stroked his cock faster as his hands tightened in my hair. His chest heaved, readying himself. I had paused stroking Oikawa as I thrust myself against his torturous fingers. 

"That's right, love… my little cutie… fuck yourself against my fingers, cum for me, drench my face in those juices of yours," Oikawa growled out. Kuroo growled as he sped up his hand movements. The noises combined with Oikawa's thrusting, I was ready to break at any moment. One more thrust and I fell into that high of ecstasy.

"FUUUCK I'M CUMMING, NNNNNNNGHHH!" I screamed. Kuroo quickly shoved his cock in my mouth, his seed spilling into my throat. I rode the high as I weakly sucked on Kuroo's cock, trying to get every drop into my mouth. Removing his fingers, Oikawa groaned loudly as he sucked and slurped up my cum. The lewd noises and the moans from both Kuroo and Oikawa had me ready within a matter of seconds. Kuroo pulled himself out of my mouth, resting my face in his hands. He bent down and kissed me. He thrust his tongue inside my mouth, ravaging me as Oikawa ravaged my soaked pussy. I flinched against Oikawa, but his tight grip remained. He was practically guzzling me down, his mouth working me roughly, despite my increased sensitivity. My legs shook as my body was wrecked from the wave of pleasure.

"Mmm, Chibi-chaaaann…" Kuroo purred, his thumb stroking my cum soaked lips. "Tasting myself on your lips… it hits different."

Oikawa panted underneath me, groaning in frustration.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I'm the only one who hasn't cum yet. We had better be planning on changing that," Oikawa laughed darkly. I felt a tinge of surprise at the sudden change in his tone. Before either of us could respond, Oikawa lifted me by the waist and turned me around. I followed the movements, turning around one hundred and eighty degrees. I straddled Oikawa's hips as he grabbed his cock, tracing the outline of my wetness. Seeing his face wrecked with pleasure dumped adrenaline and desire in my system. He grabbed my neck and forced my face to his, causing my hips to raise into the air. His hurried kiss was possessive, his tongue claiming every inch of my mouth. I tangled my fingers in his wavy hair, now a sweaty mess. He laughed in my mouth as his tip teased my entrance. He broke the kiss and dragged his tongue up my jaw. Looking at Oikawa's face, his brown eyes were hooded, his face twisted in eagerness. I felt Kuroo running his hands down my back as Oikawa continued to tease my increasingly wet pussy. I moaned, biting my lip. Oikawa grabbed my waist and impaled me on his hard cock. I screamed loudly as he laughed, taking my breast into his mouth and tangling one hand in my hair. 

"Nnnngh finally… come on, little cutie… I'm gonna make you feel so good that my cock is going to be carved into your tight pussy. God, you're fucking tight!" Oikawa panted. He guided my hips up and down slowly. His cock filled me to the brim as I felt my wetness cover him. After a few thrusts, Kuroo smacked my ass, halting my movements. 

"Oikawa-san, I highly doubt your name would ever leave her mouth, especially when I'm busy fucking her in the ass. She's not going to be able to sit for a fucking month… all because of me," Kuroo taunted. He dragged his nails down my back causing my back to arch in Oikawa's direction. A low moan escaped Oikawa as he breathed out. 

Kuroo grasped my upper arms and pulled me into his chest. I hummed as his lips trailed down my face. He whispered, "I'll be gentle just this once, Chibi-chan…" 

I giggled as a thrill ran through me at his words.

"Do your worst, boys."

Kuroo's dark laughter floated in the air as Oikawa flashed a wicked smile. Still holding onto my arms, Kuroo leaned me forward, granting himself better access to my second hole. I heard him spit, a second later feeling wetness drop down my sensitive skin. Oikawa remained still inside of me, waiting for the signal to continue moving. His mouth moved from one breast to the other, his hands holding a death grip on my thighs. 

"You are so fucking tight around my cock, love…" Oikawa smirked up at me, his brown eyes hungry for more action. "I bet you feel full to the brim with just me inside of you…"

I felt the top of Kuroo's hard cock press against my entrance. I began to turn my head to look at Kuroo but Oikawa grabbed my head in between his hands.

"Little cuuutiieeee… don't you dare turn away from me. I want to see that sweet lewd expression on your face…" Oikawa said, his face painted with snide anticipation. I screamed, squeezing my eyes shut, as Kuroo entered me swiftly. 

"...ahhhhh, that's the winning ticket." Oikawa finished. 

"Oooohhhh, fuck Chibi-chan…" Kuroo groaned. He rubbed gentle circles on my lower back as he let himself settle into me. It felt like a moment of quiet reprieve before I became a ruined, mewling mess. The pain subsided as Oikawa began thrusting slowly, his hands cupped around my blushing cheeks. 

"Ohhh, those facial expressions! So lewd and so cute all at once! No wonder Kuroo-san likes teasing you so much." 

His thumb stroked across my bottom lip. I let my tongue drop, tasting him. His face changed from playful to hunger as I sucked on his fingers gently. He gave a weak smirk, still thrusting inside of me. Kuroo started his own thrusting in and out of me. I flinched at the slow burn of the feeling. Kuroo leaned forward, kissing my shoulders. 

"No need to worry, Chibi-chan… I'll be picking up the speed soon," he gasped. His ferocious grunts as he thrust inside of me combined with Oikawa's whines threw me into a higher state of ecstasy. Feeling the two cocks grind together inside of me heightened my arousal. I squeezed tighter around them as I felt new wave after new wave of pleasure rock me. Oikawa thrust in rhythm with Kuroo, pulling moans and cries from me. 

Oikawa picked up the pace of his thrusting. At this rate, I wasn't sure if I could hold myself together. Oikawa was holding my body up from the front, his hands capturing my throat gently. His face was twisted almost in a snarl, his expression sending another thrill teetering through me. 

"FUCK! You are the most divine little thing I have ever had the pleasure of breaking," Oikawa hissed. "I want to break you over and over and over again, with or without Kuroo-san's help. But I can't deny Kuroo-san, your hard cock pressing against mine is feeling pretty fucking fantastic right now, too." 

Kuroo's amused chuckle reached my ears amidst the cloud of pleasure fogging my brain. 

"I think Chibi-chan here is also enjoying being broken apart… piece… by little… cute… fucking… piece…" Kuroo grunted, thrusting in time to each word. 

Oikawa quickly grabbed me by the back of my neck and pulled me to rest on top of his torso. I cried out at the new position. Oikawa let out a long moan and a laugh as his hardened cock thrust against a deeper spot within me. I heard the gushing of juices as Kuroo picked up the pace of his thrusts. I was so close… any more and I was going to burst at the seams. 

"I can feel you tighten around me, little cutie. Don't tell me you've already had enough? We're just getting started," Oikawa grunted in my ear. I whined in response, unable to form any coherent sentence. Oikawa's rumbling laughter vibrated against me. Kuroo growled louder as he pounded into me, Oikawa matching his speed as he thrust upwards. Oikawa's whimpers in my ear shoved me closer and closer to that higher edge. I was going to explode. I was going to break apart into a thousand tiny pieces, like shattered glass shards. 

"Chibi-chaaaan… I'm about ready to cum inside of you. I'm going to paint your delicious insides black and red…" Kuroo panted, his hands tightening on my hips. Oikawa crashed his lips against mine, kissing me possessively. He pulled my head back, huffing a laugh.

"I prefer blue and white, Kuroo-san. I'm sure this little slut thinks the same thing," Oikawa breathed. "How about it, love? You want me to cum inside of you too?" All I could do was gaze at his sex addled face, my brain in a haze of lust and pleasure. He laughed, pulling me up slightly by my hair, quickening his thrusts. 

"Yeah, you fucking do. You fucking do…" Oikawa ground out.

Kuroo moved to match his pace. I felt my eyes flutter shut as they rolled in the back of my head. 

"I'm going to cum so deep inside of you that you will never forget me. Every time Kuroo fucks you, all you'll remember is me fucking you into sweet, sweet oblivion," Oikawa growled. 

That edge was so close…

Kuroo smacked my ass hard as Oikawa's teeth met my neck. I screamed loudly as I felt my high shatter into a fall of ecstasy. 

"FUUUCK, CHIBI-CHAN!" Kuroo roared. 

"NNNGHHH FUCK LITTLE CUTIE!" Oikawa shouted. "Fuuuuuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuuck…"

Amidst the free fall of my orgasm, I felt Kuroo and Oikawa's cum release inside of me, filling me. I collapsed against Oikawa's heaving chest, my whole body shaking. The mixture of cum leaked from both of my stretched holes. Oikawa placed gentle kisses on my sweat covered forehead as he wrapped his arms around me. Kuroo rested himself on top of me, panting. 

"That was definitely better than getting off to watching Kuroo-san fuck you in the elevator," Oikawa teased. 

I weakly moved my hand to swat at his face. He chuckled and captured it, kissing my fingertips. Kuroo stroked my sides gently.

"Fuck Chibi-chan… I knew you were slutty… but this… this is a whole new level."

I huffed a weak laugh.

Kuroo pressed kisses down my back, his fingers trailing down my back.

"I think… it's a tie…" I panted.

Laughter exploded in the room.

"I think Oikawa just wants what he knows he can't have," Kuroo laughed.

Oikawa raised my head with a finger. Still shaking with laughter, he placed a kiss to my lips. 

"Oh don't worry… Kuroo-san is just afraid that I'll steal you away with my charm and good looks."

Kuroo scoffed, "She is my Chibi-chan… 

Kuroo grabbed my chin, turning my face to meet his. Those amber eyes glowed with excitement as he gave me a devilish smirk.

"Even if you kidnapped her, she would always come back to me. Isn't that right, Chibi-chaaaan?"

Oikawa sounded a devious chuckle.

"I think my little cutie here knows exactly…" he crooned, tracing my mouth with his finger. "...exactly who she belongs to."

Those chocolate brown eyes devouring me had me melting further into Oikawa's chest.

I chuckled weakly, "Or maybe I'm just too greedy to decide."


End file.
